Government
Summary The government of the Federation of New Udonia is a melting pot of political ideologies and institutional structures. The government is divided into three levels: Federal, District, Local. It is based upon the Constitution. Federal Level The Federal level of government, is headed by the authority of the Federal Chamber, and divided into four sectors. Each sector comprises one of the responsibilities of government, with powers delegated to subordinate Departments and Bureaus. Federal Chamber The Federal Chamber is an elected body, whose members are rotated through every four years, with one position being reelected every year. The chamber consists of a maximum of four individuals, who comprise one leader. The Federal Chamber is the highest governing body in the nation. Each member holds authority over one of the sectors of government. There is no designated headquarters for the Federal Chamber, with each sector's headquarters designating one room for their operations. All of the sector's headquarters are based in the Federation's capital, New Udonia City; Usonia. * Executive - President * Legislative - Prime Minister * Judicial - Warden * Martial - Marshal Executive The Executive sector of government is tasked with "building" the nation. The Executive head, the President, is headquartered at the Executive Building, located in New Udonia City. All of the executive department headquarters of New Udonia are spread throughout the capital, with each department commanded by an Executive Secretary. Each department's Secretary has several Bureaus under their authority. * Office of the President ** Department of State *** Bureau of International Affairs *** Bureau of Immigration ** Department of Health *** Bureau of Medicine *** Bureau of Disease Containment *** Bureau of Healthcare ** Department of Technology *** Bureau of Energy *** Bureau of Science and Engineering *** Bureau of Research Legislative The Legislative sector of government is tasked with "developing" the nation. The Legislative head, the Prime Minister, is headquartered at the Legislative Building, located in New Udonia City. All of the legislative department headquarters of New Udonia are spread throughout the capital, with each department commanded by a Legislative Secretary. Each department's Secretary has several Bureaus under their authority. * Office of the Prime Minister ** Department of Legislation *** Bureau of Legislation *** Bureau of Referendums ** Department of Education *** Bureau of Academic Standards *** Bureau of Professional Licensing ** Department of Records *** Bureau of Records *** Bureau of Elections Judicial The Judicial sector of government is tasked with "watching" the nation. The Judicial head, the Warden, is headquartered at the Judicial Building, located in New Udonia City. All of the judicial department headquarters of New Udonia are spread throughout the capital, with each department commanded by a Judicial Secretary. Each department's Secretary has several Bureaus under their authority. * Office of the Warden ** Department of Courts *** Bureau of Courts *** Bureau of Arbitration ** Department of Justice *** Bureau of Investigation *** Bureau of Prisons ** Department of Natural Resources *** Bureau of Land Development *** Bureau of Recycling and Collection *** Bureau of Water Management Martial The Martial sector of government is tasked with "protecting" the nation. The Martial head, the Marshal, is headquartered at the Martial Building, located in New Udonia City. All of the martial department headquarters of New Udonia are spread throughout the capital, with each department commanded by a Martial Secretary. Each department's Secretary has several Bureaus under their authority. * Office of the Marshal ** Department of Homeland Security *** Bureau of Civil Defense *** Bureau of Aerodefense *** Bureau of Special Operations ** Department of Emergency Services *** Bureau of Police Service *** Bureau of Fire Service *** Bureau of Medical Service ** Department of Armed Forces *** Bureau of the Army *** Bureau of the Navy *** Bureau of the Air Force District Level The Federation of New Udonia was formed out of ten former, independent, sovereign districts. These districts all had unique forms of government, which was incorporated into the Federation after the unity. While the Federal level handles issues of security, health, and development; the District level handles issues related to cultural, religious, and community issues. Although every individual is guaranteed certain freedoms under the Constitution, not every District authority is of the same format of government. Please see the main District articles below, for more information. * Aput * Asim * Damaris * Irmgard * Limbani * Neta * Socorro * Usonia * Vsevolod * Xiulan Category:Government